


Take A Nap, You’ll Feel Better

by TheShipDen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, First Kiss, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug, gay thoughts, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “Hello again, Detective Reed.” Nines bends down and brushed his forehead against Gavin’s own.He was bewildered as to why but wouldn’t lie- it made him feel better.“I’ve missed you.”





	Take A Nap, You’ll Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a mood™️
> 
>  
> 
> Writing has nOT been easy so!!! Take filler fics!!

It’s bloody, it’s a bitch and boy is it painful.

 

He’s holding his stomach and huddled close to the android’s chest. He’s breathing uneven and rugged and wet. There’s coughing too, light and hard and sporadic. Even he doesn’t know when it’ll stop or come on.

 

Everything’s cold, but not from the rain or the wind or snow. From the loss of blood, the crimson staining his clothes and leaking onto the floor. It’s making him dizzy and sweaty, ironically. Gavin’s lost in the sway of the world. He’s choking on air and water and his own creation of a liquid. He’s just tired and cold. But he’s trying to stay awake. Only because Nines had told him too; the RK had leaned over him and whispered it with as much emotion as the world would give him. 

 

“Stay awake, Gavin.” Nines uttered, something heavy and thick inside his voice. Gavin’s never heard before now. “That’s all you have to do.”

 

And he had nodded like an eager teenager, too delirious to do anything else. If someone told him to sing, in the moment, he probably would’ve. But the tiredness creeps in like an unwelcome visitor and he’s falling, helpless, against its pull. His own hands drop to his sides, useless and full of lead. Nines seemed to realize this after a moment, a sharp pressure followed by a soul crushing agony that made his eyes glue shut as he yelled and hissed at the sudden pain. 

 

“I apologize, Detective, but I need to stop the bleed.” And Gavin does hear the remorse inside his tone. He does hear the soft urgency inside the normally stoic voice and it kinda freaks him the fuck out. Because that means this is serious shit. 

 

Gavin’s eyes flicker around the room as he tries to open them, only because of Nines’ gentle coaxing, and he stares blindly up at the ceiling. He doesn’t really comprehend or see anything but merely exists in the moment- hearing the quiet buzzing inside his ears and having the silence fill up with his hacks and wheezes. 

 

It just occurs to Gavin that his partner’s white uniform jacket is predominantly red now, large blotches staining the front almost entirely while some still drips onto the android’s slacks. And he feels a little guilty about it, because he fucked up the only outfit Gavin’s ever seen Nines wear. He half hopes that Nines has a spare outfit or some shit, and the other half of him hopes he’ll be around to even fucking see it. Maybe if he makes it out of this then he’ll help the asshole pick something out. 

 

As Gavin attempts to focus his hazy mind, he sees red that didn’t come from him. Red attached to the android’s temple that’s spinning faster then Gavin can really understand and making his head hurt- or perhaps that’s the blood loss talking. Either way, in a weak ass try to make the situation lighter, and to _by god_ wipe the hurt fucking expression off of the RK’s face he tries to bring his hand up. Apparently the android’s face was a lot closer then Gavin thought because his entire palm is resting against Nines’ face without him knowing and it takes a lot of concentration for him to tap the LED. There’s blood staining porcelain skin in the form of a hand print and maybe Gavin should’ve thought a little longer about doing that but it was too late now. 

 

“Ay,” he calls lazily. He swears Nines’ face smears but that could just be based off how the world was fucking rotating at the speed of goddamn sound. To him, anyway. “yzou ‘igt there n-inz?” 

 

His lips felt dry and cracked, and his throat itches with the blood still trickling all over his insides. 

 

“ ‘tz,” he heaved a breath. Coughs up just about his entire lung before sucking in a heavy pant. “ ‘z all good ninz- we’re, ‘wr kay, ka-? D’n’t-...on’t wrry sumuch, Yeah?”

 

The edges of the RK’s mouth quirks up, just barely. And Gavin sighs wistfully. He feels a bit better knowing that Nines at least can humor him and loose the helpless expression for just a moment. God he couldn’t recall how this happened even if he tried. 

 

He didn’t know he let his eyes slide shut until Nines carefully prodded him. “The ambulance will be here within seven minutes, stay awake for that time, please.” 

 

He thought he was fine- or maybe nothing a little sutures and bandages couldn’t fix. That could be his drunken mind feeding him lies, probably was if he were honest, but he wanted to make things better. He’d walk himself halfway to the fucking ambulance and call it a damn day; and apparently he said that much. Or, slurred that much out as coherent as he could for Nines to understand the bare basis of what he was mumbling. To which he immediately protested the idea and his face turned back grim. Fuck. 

 

“I regret to inform you that you will be doing no such thing. For starters, if you were jostled the bullets inside of your transversus abdominis could get lodged into your spinal cord. Secondly, you’re bleeding far too excessively to be tampered with at the potential of higher blood loss rate.”

 

Gavin only understood half of that. And instead of responding he groaned as Nines’ fingers pressed harsher into his wounds. An apology is whispered into his hair, suddenly he’s nestled closer, followed by a ‘I have too, bare with me.’

 

The spinning gets too much, the buzzing and ringing too distracting and suddenly that bone-deep-tiredness has snuffed out the last of his energy.

 

Gavin leaves a bloodied handprint on the RK’s wrist, squeezing it once for comfort, before he passes out and his limb flops to the floor.

______________________________________

 

He comes around to a harsh pounding on his chest. 

 

Gavin can’t move, every piece of him is too fucking heavy to lift and he doesn’t have the energy to make a second attempt after the first failure. His eyes don’t even open. 

 

He’s awake, however. 

 

He’s conscious and he knows the rhythm on his chest, counts the steady pushes and thundering hits. There’s a warm fluid trickling out his mouth- he feels it. 

 

More blood. Or he figures at the very least. 

 

After more pounds against his sternum, Gavin’s choking and spitting up the crimson stream. Hacking and feeling it spray across the floor and fly into the air, he blinks his eyes open only to flutter closed after a second of disarray. 

 

But Gavin promises he saw white and red towering over him for a moment. 

______________________________________

 

There’s strangers, mostly, around him. 

 

Cold hands. Some small, some large, some soft and firm and others calloused. All foreign. All quick.

 

They’re doing the pounding too. Gavin thinks his fucking ribs will give with all this goddamn beating. But then he’s breathing in something fresh and nice-

 

Then his body is doused with something sharp that shoots up every nerve he has and there’s loud crazy beeps echoing around the small space. He gasps and retches, floundering around until arms restrain him and he’s staring at blurry blues moving around him. Hovering close. 

They whisper to one another, or maybe it’s a yell- he isn’t sure. They’re just busy, hella fucking busy. Moving around him and touching him, pulling wires out of nowhere and attaching them, injecting shit places and attempting to talk to him. He’s confused and tired as fuck and he’d rather deal with this all later then right now. He’d much rather take a nap.

 

So Gavin makes the executive decision to do just that. 

 

He’s already halfway under before he even made up his mind. But something slithers down his arm, slips into his hand and slides between his fingers and holds tight. Squeezes his hand. Gavin rubs his thumb against the warm thing and it feels like a hand, so he cracks an eye open to see a glittering blue stone. Two blue stones. Just looking at him weird, splotches of crimson close by as the black curls atop a head drop onto a forehead dotted by moles. Gavin thinks he knows that face.

 

The white, now red, also looks pretty fucking familiar. But he’s too drained to sort that out right now, he can remember later. 

 

Gavin shuts his eye again, and lets himself drift off. 

 

______________________________________

 

It takes him a moment.

 

The blue skies he wakes up to aren't skies at all. But eyes. 

 

A blue steel color with swirls of pure grey melted inside, cataloging every breath he took, every heartbeat, saving every little instance they catch. They don’t blink either. Not once. Not even as Gavin’s eyes have to squint and focus on what they’re seeing. They don’t move. 

 

All the red Gavin thought he saw was gone; no handprints, no smudges, no blotches or stains, nothing. It was as if everything had been cleaned up, like nothing ever happened. And Gavin might just believed it if he hadn’t felt dead already. Tired and sleepy beyond belief. He knew that was just the drugs, he’s been here before and knows it well.

 

A strong grip and a hearty squeeze brings his attention to his hand. 

 

Wrapped up in a white pale bow of slender fingers and untouched knuckles. It squeezes again, Gavin looks at those blue eyes pouring hope into him, and looks back down. He wills his fingers to curl, his fist to do anything and sighs when all he managed was a twitch of a muscle and a soft caress of a returning gesture. Better then absolutely nothing he supposed. 

 

“ ‘ey Nines.” Gavin croaks and tries to show off his usual flamboyant smirk. It fell short but it made the RK smile anyway. And Gavin’s monitor beeped an extra tune as he felt himself relax looking at the pleased android. 

 

“Hello again, Detective Reed.” Nines bends down and brushed his forehead against Gavin’s own. He was bewildered as to why but wouldn’t lie- it made him feel better. Less sluggish and more livid. More...alive and present. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Work borin’?” Is the most he can utter. Fatigued and restless at the same time. 

 

He wasn’t expected to be kissed; Swift and sweet. Before Nines’ usual professionalism melts and breaks into pure relief and devotion. “It is good to have you back, Gavin.”

 

And when the RK moves back in to kiss him again, Gavin has to agree.

 

It’s pretty good to be back, if he gets to be kissed lovingly by his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt; nap.


End file.
